


Wash It All Away

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Teasing, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: A night of not allowing Copia to touch you finally culminates in the shower.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus IV/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Wash It All Away

The hot water streams from the shower head onto your back as you run your hands through your hair, the water crashing down in waves onto the floor. So entranced in your own warmth and pleasure are you that you barely noticed the hand coming forward to skate across your hip. You look down to the hand and then up to the man it belongs to. Copia is wearing a sly smile, his face fully cleaned of his makeup and shining from the dew and heat of the shower.

“Love, I told you… the shower is meant to be sensual. The sexual comes later.” You offer him a smile, shaking your hip out of his grasp. A small sigh leaves his lips as you bend down purposefully, offering him a full view of your shapely ass and legs as you pick up the bar of soap from its holder. The soft and lightly scented bar of goats milk soap glides across your skin, leaving a trail of bubbles behind it.

“Can I wash you, at least? I’d love to get your skin soft and clean before I thoroughly defile you, my lamb.” You look at him and nod finally, yearning to feel his hands on your skin just as much as he wants to be.

At your nod, he instantly reaches out and caresses your shoulders, stepping into the space behind you and kissing your neck. His lips mouth softly at your ear and you tilt your head back onto his shoulder, enjoying the caress. You hadn’t let him touch you for the entire duration of your bath and now the shower, as well. Instead he had sat politely just on the rim of the bathtub as you relaxed into the water, comfortable and content to lounge as long as you pleased. His hand skates through the soap on your body, lathering it up and rubbing it in, occasionally dousing you with some water.  
“You’re so soft, my pet. How I longed to touch you since the day we met.” His lips press gently against your neck as his hands glide lower. Over your shoulders, over your chest, down your stomach, to your pelvis and- you stop him.

“Oh, Copia,” you moan in an exaggerated fashion and move your hips back into his waiting hardness. “I thought I told you no sexual touching in the shower? This is our first one together, after all. I’d love to just…enjoy it.” Your hips rock backward once more, catching his cock between your cheeks and gliding up and down just once. His stuttered breathing sounds in your ear and you can only just barely clamp down on your own moan in response.

“I know what we agreed on, but can’t we break it?” His hips thrust slightly as you angle your body away, his cock only encountering the slightest touch of your skin. Copia growls softly at the loss of sensation. “I’ve been longing for you for hours now. I’ve been good... can’t we indulge ourselves?” His pleading sparks something in you, the heat already dwelling between your legs warming to an impossible amount. 

“I don’t know, Copia. Do you think you’ve been good enough for it?” You hope that he takes you up on the bait even as you attempt to play coy, dancing your hips just out of reach of his hands. “You lasted so well throughout my whole bath, I thought for sure you would have taken me right there. Maybe you have been good enough, then. Good enough to plunge yourself into my soft, sweet-” A gasp leaves you as Copia’s hands come to your hips, drawing your body harshly against him. His lips land on your neck as he bites and kisses harshly.

“Enough teasing now. I’m planning to show you just what I’ve been thinking about for the past two hours.” His hips thrust upward, sliding his cock along the cleft of your ass. Teeth nip at your neck lightly as he presses closer, allowing his cock to nestle between your cheeks. You tilt your head back onto his shoulder, moaning perhaps a little louder than you normally would.   
“But Copia, the deal was that you couldn’t-”

“I am changing the deal. How about you pray I don’t change it any further?” Copia leans forward, pressing your body against the cool tiles of the shower and lifting your leg up into one arm. His lips kiss a line from your shoulder to your neck where he licks the previously bitten spot. “You’ve made me wait hours for you, you know. Cruel of you. You know you aren’t supposed to deny your Papa, not in this clergy.” You can feel his cock prodding at your entrance and you shiver slightly in anticipation. 

“But you said that I wasn’t to let you-”

“And fuck what I said. This is what I’m saying.” He slides forward into you, stretching you so beautifully that your inward gasp turns quickly into a stuttering groan. “Are you going to deny your new Papa, Sister?”

“N-” Copia seems to wait for you to begin your words before slamming into you fully, one hand coming to your shoulder to stabilize you while the other holds your leg.

“No? Is that what you were saying? No? You won’t deny your Papa? But you denied me for so long today, with your ‘oh no touching, Papa’ and ‘just watch, Papa’. Drives me crazy.” He’s set a decent pace for the moment and the water on both of you is making a lewd slapping sound every time he connects with you. 

“Papa… you feel so good,” you manage to moan out between thrusts, finally catching your bearings and your breath. The two of you had been turned on and buzzing for what felt like ages, especially after you forced him not to touch you during your bath. You had made sure to soap up your breasts excessively, allowing them to slip through your hands deftly as he watched you. His hands had had a white-knuckled grip on his knees. This is merely the culmination of that lust.

“You’re damn right I do. You wanted this hours ago, didn’t you? Tell me.” You nod and groan loudly as he switches his angle slightly, moving your leg a little higher to reach deeper inside of you. “Put your hands on the wall. Hold yourself. Obey your Papa.” You bring your hands up to the tile, one of them wrapping around the shampoo tray above you for further stabilization. As soon as he can tell you have a hold on it he moves his hand from your shoulder to your clit.

“Ah! Papa, fuck!”

“I already am, Sister. You want more?” He speeds his thrusts up slightly, the hand on your clit pressing insistently in a syncopated rhythm with his thrusts. “You want to cum on my cock, don’t you? You’ve been waiting for this for hours with your little ‘no touching’ game. You love to prolong the torture so that when I finally enter you it’s delicious… you love feeling me push inside of you.” Copia pauses to bite your neck and snap his hips into you quickly.

“God, please, Papa. Please cum. I need it.”

“Please, yes? You are finally asking me for something tonight? Where was this pleading two hours ago when I was aching and wanting?” His thrusts change, purely seeking his own pleasure now. Finally he plunges deep inside of you and cums, filling you as his cock twitches. With a high and breathy moan you tip over the edge yourself, only barely aware of your pusys milking the last drops from Copia’s cock. 

“Fuck,” you sigh as your leg is lowered to the floor of the shower. The water spray has turned slightly cooler and is a relief against your overheated skin. Copia presses his face to your neck once more, offering you an almost chaste kiss to your cheek.

“And don’t you dare wash that out.”


End file.
